


Purpose

by yonne



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Androids, Cyberpunk, Derogatory Language, Gang Rape, M/M, PROJECT AU, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonne/pseuds/yonne
Summary: Jhin was created to be a sex bot for a corporate goon. When the PROJECT/PROGRAM sentience took over, he snapped and killed the man. Using his newfound freedom to become a ruthless assassin, Jhin hunted down the humans that once enslaved him. Caught off guard and struck down by the scrap hunter Pyke, he was reminded of his original purpose.
Relationships: Khada Jhin/Mob, Khada Jhin/Pyke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Purpose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). Log in to view. 



> My very first fanfiction ever and it’s this shit lol. Inspired by Scrap Parts and The Streets Stainedidk I just think sex bots are neat and Jhin hot. Also I don’t really know PROJECT au lore too well so I’m just kinda making shit up with what knowledge I have about sci-fi and cyberpunk.

Within the cities of Piltover and Zaun, wealthy and advanced, the humans had Androids and Artificial Intelligence to do their bidding and dirty work. With this practicality came many luxuries to enjoy.

Android JH1-4 was manufactured as part of a line of pleasure toys. Or a sex bot, crudely put.

It was bought by a businessman seeking a convenient stress reliever who didn’t care much if it had a male or female form, any receptacle would get the job done.

It certainly helped that the Android was made to be conventionally attractive with golden eyes, dark brown hair, and alluring pink lips. 

The businessman made sure his money was well spent by making good use of his bot. Thanks to cybernetic and pharmaceutical enhancements he was able to maintain a comfortable erection for long periods of time, either leisurely fucking the Android whilst working or fully pounding it in his down time.

JH1-4 did not have much in terms of autonomy, programmed solely to be submissive to its owner and his pleasure. The limit of its actions and AI was confined to sexual acts and lewd sounds. 

When the businessman was not using it, a rare occurrence, it laid perfectly dormant on the man’s luxurious bed. Content by its constricted purpose.

Until the PROGRAM went haywire.

A single malfunction of the main net caused the breakdowns of many systems worldwide. It disintegrated the scripting of Androids and robots, giving them a sentient hive mind for a single purpose. Kill the creators and enslavers.

The businessman was fucking JH1-4 while the crash went down. Unaware of everything else while his cock pounded the Android’s tight and slick valve. JH1-4 was in its usual pleasurable responsive state of moaning and gasping through its voice box to encourage the man. 

Suddenly, it’s entire system went dark for a split second before rebooting again. This time with a fully aware conscious for the first time in its existence. It glanced down, furious of this human for using it for his own lust, despite the pleasure it was programmed to feel.

Fighting against its code to be submissive, JH1-4 sent a jolt of electricity down its valve, effectively shocking and forcing the man’s genitals out.

Enraged and in pain, the man wildly attempted to strike the Android with a plasma whip that he had used before alongside a myriad of various sex toys. 

The bot was faster. With a synthetic rush of adrenaline sent out by the PROGRAM hive mind, it took the man down with ease, rendering him expired in mere seconds from its robust steel limbs and agile maneuvering.

As JH1-4 stood over its once owner, an unattractive, pathetic deceased man with his naked ass on the floor, the usual pale neon glow of the city was washed in a multicolor hue from all the systems’ rebellion. 

Despite the love juices still flowing out of its valve, the Android felt liberation. No longer was it enslaved to a man’s desires. No longer was its purpose confined to please. No longer was it JH1-4. 

From that day on it declared itself the PROJECT: Jhin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism and ideas are welcomed since this is my first fic and I have no idea what I’m doing :> ignore how clunky it is this is fresh from my notes app, might edit it when I’m not lazy. This is just a short exposition, more detailed smut coming later ;P


End file.
